fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Which is Wish/References
*This is the first time Timmy's parents and Chloe's parents appear in the same episode. **This is also the first time they interact on-screen. *This is the only episode where Chloe's full name remains the same the one used in Booby Trapped, "Chloe Mother Teresa Neil Armstrong Carmichael". In future episodes, it changes from episode to episode. *It is revealed Chloe is a vegetarian in this episode. **However in a previous episode "A Sash and a Rash", after wishing herself in a slacker, she is shown eating bacon. Based off of her parent's reaction to seeing her (Timmy in her body) eat meat in this episode, that could indicate she's only is a vegetarian to please her parents, hence why she was okay with eating it when she's not stressing out. *The episode title of this episode sounds similar to the title of the episode "Which Witch Is Which?." *This episode was originally going to air on Nickelodeon on September 20, 2016, but the episode was replaced by 's SpongeBob SquarePants. *This episode made its Nickelodeon debut on April 2, 2018. *This is the third episode of the tenth season that Denzel Crocker doesn't appear at any moment. *'International Airdates:' **This episode made its international air premiere in the Israel on August 23, 2016. **This episode premiered in Germany on November 1, 2016. **This episode premiered in Latin America on December 5, 2016. **This episode premiered in the Philippines on March 8, 2017. *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' - A puppet of Dudley Puppy can be seen. **This is the fourth time a likeness of Dudley has appeared in The Fairly OddParents, the first was "Timmy's Secret Wish!", the second was "Meet the OddParents", and the third was "Man's Worst Friend." *''Danny Phantom'' - A puppet of Danny Phantom can be seen. *This is the fourth time Timmy swaps bodies with someone, the others being Dog's Day Afternoon, Presto Change-O, and Manic Mom-Day. **In addition, this is the first and only time Chloe switches bodies with someone. **This is the first and only time Timmy has swapped minds with another main cast member. *This is the second and last time Timmy has won a burping contest, he previously won one in Mooooving Day. *Chloe's eyebrows briefly disappear at one point in the first scene, but they reappear when she begins talking. *'Timmy:' I can't believe I have to organize the garage. *'Wanda:' (Coughs) How come I never get to be the broom? *'Cosmo:' Because the groom is the boy at the wedding silly. *'Wanda:' Why do I even open my mouth? ---- *'Timmy and Chloe:' (Simultaneously) Worst day ever! Jinx! Double jinx! ---- *'Chloe:' Timmy! I'm in a state of utter torment! I've been chosen to participate in a hamburger eating contest for charity! *'Timmy:' Oh, I hear ya. Charity is the worst! *'Chloe:' No, I'm a vegetarian! I hate meat! *'Timmy:' I love meat! You know what I hate? Organising! *'Chloe:' Really? I love organising! Oooh! This garage is a tantalizing disaster! I would love to put everything in boxes with... LABELS! Category:Season 10 Category:Trivia Category:References Category:Episodes